This project is designed to investigate the success of the medically oriented out-patient alcohol treatment program at Presbyterian Hospital, Pacific Medical Center, San Francisco, California. Each new patient beginning November 1, 1972 will respond to a short intake questionnaire and, after detoxification, to an extensive self-report inventory. These items, together with medical and psychological indices will be cluster analyzed and typologies of patients will be constructed based on the dimensions recovered from the raw data matrix. It is hoped that differential prediction of treatment success will be generated by means of these typologies. Those patients who attend 5 or more treatment sessions will be followed up 6 months from initial visit. Current drinking practices will be assessed including selected change variable measurements by interviewers in the field.